


"My Persephone" Gundham x Reader

by Everterosa



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everterosa/pseuds/Everterosa
Summary: You and Gundham meet on the first day of school. An unlikely incident happens that brings you both closer. From then on, you are inseparable friends, and perhaps more than friends.Chapters 2-5 are build up as a setting for this story. With that set up in mind, you can recommend Gundham scenarios for me to write! (fluff only since they're minors in this setting) Please drop suggestions in the comments of chapter 1 😸
Relationships: Tanaka Gundham/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Recommendations

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what to put here uhhh hello

Hello!

After reading chapters 2-5, please drop any scenario suggestions in the comments. For example since they're in the same club, maybe a suggestion could be something that happens during club activities 😸

I only do fluff for this story since the reader and Gundham are minors here. Obviously some angst and stuff is cool. This is the non-despair AU btw. Ok well ask away!


	2. Hello Hope's Peak!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is your first day at hope peak. You basically just pull up to school in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vroom vroom

"RINGINGINGIGJGIGNGIGJGNJGNGJEJSJDHEHDJDJJSJDJFJ"

"SHUT UPPPP" you howl as you blindly reach to silence the timer on your phone, labeled, "GO TO SCHOOL NOW"

Since you had to arrive to school in the evening today you were home alone in the mornings, meaning you had no one to wake you from your nap.

You roll out of bed hitting your hand hard on your nightstand, earning a hiss of pain and some cusses as you shake it away. 

Today was your first day of highschool. Goddamn you were waiting for this for forever.

You're enrolled at Hope's Peak Academy as the ultimate highschool motorcyclist. Although you aren't old enough to drive real motorcycle, you can definitely drive one with less horsepower. It was a vehicle you don't need a license to ride. (A vehicle you tweaked to go hella fast) You weren't exactly sure why they scouted you over the other talented candidates, but it was nothing to complain about. 

You haven't ever really cared about getting into a super fancy highschool, but your ego talking in your ear persuaded you to enroll. After all, imagine being a sexy motorcyclist gal who went to Hope Peak. You'll get a lot of attention, and that was too good to pass up.

Of course, your aren't the arrogant, rebel type either. You've always gotten relatively good grades and you can't even tell the waiter they got your order wrong. You just like being acknowledged for things you've earned.

As you eat lunch/dinner you check over the school map for what felt like a hundred times. 

"What if I get lost and then I show up late to class...AND THEN I GET A BAD REPUTATION FROM THEN ON AND GET BAD GRADES AND FAIL HIGHSCHOOL"

These words looped in the back of your mind as you memorize the directions to your classroom. 77-B.

After finishing your food and checking your breath, you grab your helmet and march out the door with fake confidence. (you forgot your keys and had to go back in to find them)

Your luggage had been dropped off at Hope Peak ahead of time, so all you had to do today was visit your class, and then relax in your pre set-up dorm room.

You swing one leg over the newly polished red and black motorcycle and rev it up. Ahhh that sound. The growling of your motorcycle could only be described as a bull preparing to storm toward a red flag. It was fucking cool.

You arrived at school 10 minutes before you needed to be in you classroom. You puffed out a sigh of relief and your first worry of being late drifted away. The front of the school was gorgeous. Seeing students walk in excitedly and a big ass school made you feel so...goddamn nervous. Or course you would never let anyone know, so you park your motorcycle and slip your key in the pocket of your uniform skirt. Placing a confident look on your face you make your way into the building. 

"Dayum" you whispered to yourself as you entered. The entrance wasn't very big but you can tell a bunch of rich people funded this place. After admiring the hall you snap back into reality. "Up left right room 77-B" you repeat to yourself as you scuffle through the busy hallways.

Finally you were here. 77-B. Five minutes early. It worked out perfectly. Waiting right inside the door was a pretty lady with salmon colored hair. 

"AH YOU MUST BE Y/N! I'm Chisa Yukizome. your home room teacher!" She smiled cheerfully

"O-oh Good afternoon, nice to meet you."

Shit. You stuttered. It's hard to keep up the cool motorcyclist act when you're such an anxious person.

"Yes! It's nice to meet you too! Please choose a seat and wait until everyone arrives ok? You can put your helmet in the back, we have a space where ultimates can put their belongings."

You nodded and took your first step into class 77-B.

Damn.


	3. Meeting Someone New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once you find your way into class you meet a tall, sorta strange dude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao doo doo fart

Where were you going to sit? There were a lot of empty seats. Already seated were a short boy with a suit, a purple haired girl who looked like she was going to barf, and a sweet looking girl holding a camera. 

"She looks like the wendy's chick." You thought to yourself.

This was a major dilemma. If you sit in the back you may have a first impression as a rebellious student, and you really didn't want that. If you sit in the front, then it'll ruin your "Cool motorcyclist vibe" If you sat in the middle, you'd just be boring. It's where side characters sit. 

After what felt like a year of pondering, you finally decided on the front row near the middle. You concluded that these classmates are going to get to know you, so there's no point in keeping up the act. You also had a hard time paying attention, so sitting in the front may help with that. After setting your helmet down in the back you took a seat.

By that time, a few more students wandered in. A blonde boy with blue eyes. He seemed like he had a hard time fitting through the door, so your home room teacher had to pull him through. He looked like a big teddy bear. You had the odd urge to give him a big hug.

After him, came a pretty blonde girl and a shark toothed boy with pink hair. He was basically glued to her side rambling on about how it's nice to meet her and how she's so gorgeous. 

Next was a short dude with a chefs hat on, making a feeble attempt at looking under the blonde girl's skirt. He was continuously cockblocked by the pink haired dude who was swooning around her, blocking the view.

"YO CHEF RAMSEY" You called at the little pervert, "You ain't slick" You smirked at him, quieter after getting his attention. Once finding that he was caught, he scattered away from the blonde whistling as if he did nothing wrong. Gross.

By that time pretty much everyone had arrived. The seat to your right was soon filled by a weird lookin fella. He was speaking some nonsense into his scarf. Odd. On further inspection, he looked kind of cool. You've always appreciated people choosing to look different than normal, so his swoopy hair, mismatched eyes, and drawn on scar were kind of sick. You realized you were staring and looked away quickly but it was too late.

"What do you want mortal?" He questioned, sounding almost disgusted.

"N-nothing i'm sorry for staring I just think your scar looks cool." You answered

"Ah yes, I received this scar in a battle many moons ago. The battle was legendary, and of course It ended in my victory...FUAHAHAHAHA!"

You giggled at his words. He had a nice voice. It was deep and full. Almost...sexy? You also appreciated the way he spoke. It was pretty damn weird but it was cute. He seemed self aware, so if anything it was just fun.

"Well my name's F/N L/N, I'm the ultimate motorcyclist. How about you?"

"I am GUNDHAM TANAKAAAAAA. Remember it well." He struck a funny pose.

"I hold the title as the ultimate breeder. One could also say I hold the title as the ULTIMATE WARLOCK but my powers are too great to display in this school without putting others lives in danger."

You mimicked his pose and attempted a voice similar to his with a big goofy grin on your face, "Tell me oh great warlock, why do you speak into your scarf? Perhaps is it black magic used for communication? If so, with whom are you speaking to in class?" 

Gundham broke character for just a second with a genuine smile. He understood that you weren't mimicking him to be mean, but out of acceptance with the way he was. He was flattered. 

As he smiled you noticed his scarf rustle, and out popped four hamsters. One of them was big and fat. Your mouth opened with happy surprise at the sight of little hammies. They scurried around holding Gundham's purple scarf, and pulled it over his mouth. 

This motion snapped him back to reality and he realized his broken act. With a slight blush and nervous cough he continued,

"With that look I can assume you have never set your eyes on otherworldly beings other than myself. Well then, FEAST YOUR EYES ON MY FOUR DARK DEVAS OF DESTRUCTION!" 

You thought about calling them cute, but it wasn't befitting of a deva of destruction. After a short moment of thinking, you questioned,

"WOAAH you control dark devas? That's pretty damn cool! What are their names?"

It was barely noticeable, but he had a look of shock on his face. He had never been taken seriously before. For once he was seen as someone who chose to be different instead of just some delusional weirdo. It was nice.

He opened his mouth to introduce his dark devas but was cut off by 77-B's teacher calling for everyone's attention.

As it hit 8:00pm, Ms Yukizome introduced herself once again to the whole class. She went on to explain how this is going to be a great year and what to do once we get our dorm keys. 

After a little about herself, a hippie dude waltzed into the classroom, interrupting Ms Yukizome with his name. He was holding a box labeled "Dorm Materials" 

"Ok uh- i'm very busy after printing out the dorm numbers, so I'll leave you all to it...uh nice to meet you everyone." He said with a guilty smile. There's no way this man is busy. He just wants to take a nap.

"Well that was good timing!" Our home room teacher exclaimed, "These are your dorm keys and room numbers, once you get yours you can head over to your dorm and settle in!"

Ms Yukizome handed out our little papers with 3 digit numbers, and keys labeled with out last names. The slips of paper were cut all jagged like. You assumed the hippie teacher rushed his work to go back to taking a break. 

With that, you were dismissed.


	4. HALF NAKED MAN IN MY DORM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems there was a little mistake on the teacher side of things and now there is a half naked highschooler in your room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON GUNDHAM GEEZ

As everyone grabbed their belongings and shuffled out of the classroom, you pondered what you should do over your free time. Since you had the rest of the day to get used to the school, there's a lot you could do. After a moment of thought you decided you should find your other teachers and introduce yourself before your first class with them tomorrow. 

Following your school map you made your way through the halls to the teachers room. On the way you saw a girl being escorted out of the hall by two custodians. You heard whispers from kids about how she stood up and began to play her guitar while screaming nonsense to give a first day "performance" 

On your way past the crowd you noticed a janitor with a big wad of keys with the name tag "Ito" walking the other direction. Your home room teacher said he was the one to go to in case you weren't able to get into your dorm. Noted.

After introducing yourself to teachers (which took about half an hour since your japanese teacher talks so damn much) you decided it was about time to head to you dorm.

You looked at your slip of paper received earlier by the hippie teacher. 

"Dorm building E rom 166" 

You noticed that even the word room had been spelled wrong. This teacher really needed his sleep didn't he.

You walk back through the halls toward your dorm, stomach fluttering with the excitement of your day. 

Once you arrived at room 166, in dorm building E, you took a big breath and unlocked the door. Your dorm. The place you would stay in for your whole time here. It was still a little unreal that you were here. After a bit of appreciative thought, you turned the chilly silver knob an-

Oh fuck.

"GWA-" 

WHY WAS THERE A HALF NAKED GUY IN YOUR DORM. 

Once he noticed you his eyes grew wide as he further covered himself by the towel that was wrapped around his waist.

"HEAVENS" he yelped "IS KNOCKING NOT A COMMON PRACTICE ON EARTH?" he said in shock

Oh it was gundham. OH MY GOD IT WAS GUNDHAM.

"Gah- why are you in my room?" You questioned, looking away. You were a little calmer now that at least you sorta knew the guy in your room.

"Your room? You have entered my realm you FIEND." he snapped back, still surprised 

While still looking away your rustled around in your pocket, pulling out your little slip. 

"LOOK UH- IT SAYS ROOM 166 DORM E"

Gundhams eyebrows skewed in confusion. He held onto his towel and waddled to his nightstand in an attempt to keep himself modest. He pulled out his slip.

"Room 166 dorm E"

You stood there, sort of awkwardly. It was a little hard not to look at him. Gundham was pretty built for a young highschooler. His v line was very prominent and he was just so big. (No I don't meant that he's literally 5'11 he's just a big boy) Of course you felt terrible even thinking about it, since he didn't show you his body on purpose. You have no right to think of him that way.

"Surely you can see my furniture lies in this room. My stay here was pre-determined by high beings than myself. Go ahead look around."

With the invitation you took some time to consider your surroundings. It definitely wasn't you stuff. Also you appreciated "gothic" vibes your furniture still looked different than his.

"Yeah this isn't my stuff b- but my key worked"

"That is very well true. I had to summon Ito sensei to release the spell blocking me from this room. He assumed my key was mixed up by a dark force that even I could mot detect."

Welp. You concluded that the hippie teacher probably rushed himself too much, and put you both in the same room. Gundham looked at you with a mutual understanding. 

"U-uh Gundham could you maybe put some clothes on so we can figure out what to do"

His face flushed bright pink, as gundham realized the situation,

"AH, I do apologize, I- I didn't.." 

He scrambled into the walk in closet to put on some clothes.

"Y/n- please, you may enter the realm do not fret" he called through the closet door.

With that permission you stepped in, leaving your helmet near the door. His room was quite nice. He was able to make all the dark colors seem spooky, but comforting. It isn't common that you see rooms like this look conventionally "good" You took a seat on a comfy little bench that faced the bed.

Gundham stepped out clothed with a small blush on his face. He was wearing a plain black short sleeved shirt, and some gray sweatpants with a little bit of purple-ish undertones. He had a small towel under his hair, even though it was barely wet. (You assumed he misses the feeling of his scarf when he's not wearing it) He also wore a fluffy pair of hamster slippers. 

His outfit was quirky, but it was so adorable. You felt like giving him a big bear hug as soon as he walked out. 

As he left the closet he went to sit on his bed, his hair still droopy.

"Gundham where are your devas?"

Seeing his slippers reminded you that his hamsters were nowhere near him.

"Observe," he turned and pointed at his dresser with a cute little bed, "My devas must rest and regain energy in order to replenish their power."

"Ohhh," you lowered your voice at the sight of them sleeping on the little bed "They must need to sleep a lot then."

Gundham gave a cocky smirk, with a hint of appreciation behind it.

"Ah yes, dusk is apon us and teachers are no longer available to handle our meager dilemmas. Until working hours, it would be easiest for us to simply share this room, if you are comfortable with that. We can settle our realm arrangements in the morning."

Share rooms? With Gundham? Although it sounds like fun at first, it was a little scary. After all, you don't know him. He could be some creep with good acting skills. On top of that, you wanted Gundham to feel comfortable. Since he's such a prideful guy he would never admit that he was worried to share a room.

"Y-yeah that's fine, I promise I won't pull anything funny."

"Very well. I shall sleep on the floor, and you shall sleep on the bed. It is the least I can do for troubling you."

It was a sweet offer but you would feel terrible.

"No Gundham thank you, but you should get to sleep in your own bed."

"Nonsense, as a woman your comfort is a priority."

"That's bull, being a girl is a dumb reason to let me have the bed."

"Alright then, we shall decide at a later time."

Gundham wasn't ready to sleep and neither were you. You assumed that meant u two got to hang out a little, which you didn't mind in the least. Although still cautious of him, he did honestly seems like a nice person.

He patted the spot next to him on the bed,

"Sit"

You walked your way up to his bed and plopped down. It was so soft. Something about this made you feel like Gundhams close friend although you had just met. Honestly you couldn't wait to get to know him a little more.


	5. Time Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After clearing up some stuff you and gundham spend free time getting to know each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO MY ASS HURTS FROM SITTING maybe that's why i'm so flat uh oh

Your personality couldn't be described correctly by any one person. You were one way around some people, and another way with others. Being with Gundham, although he's not close with you, feels peaceful.

Something about him makes you feel safe despite your brains saying STRANGER DANGER. He's so kind to animals, and he's kinda sweet behind his strange words. You could probably sit on your phones together and still be entertained by him because simply his presence was enough. 

"Until the moon flees we must wait for now. Tell me, are you in any clubs?"

In Japan you share a class schedule with your home room class. The teachers switch in and out of the room, while the students stay in the same room. This means Gundham was asking if he shared the one time of day he didn't already spend with you.

"Yeah i'm in the wildlife and outdoors club," you knew he would be interested in your choice, "they don't have anything that has to do with racing so I chose a club that at least will be fun."

Gundham seemed pleased. 

"Your choice is worthy of praise. I didn't want to waste my time with something like chess club, but I was forced to do at least one. It should appear obvious even to an inferior like you why I chose the same club as you."

You were glad you enjoyed Gundhams company, because otherwise you would have to see someone you hate all day. Although you denied it in your head, you were happy to have a familiar, handsome, face everywhere you go.

"Gundham I'm a little fidgety, can we go for a walk?" you asked, a little shyly, embarrassed for suggesting that he get up and go with you.

"By all means." he responded

You blew out a sigh of relief 

The two of you got up and closed the door quietly as to not wake the hamsters. Outside the door Gundham watched you closely as you locked the door. His gaze on you felt warm but still made your spine tingle.

You and Gundham left, walking around the campus. You didn't have a set destination, but you led each other around.

A little question lingered in the back of your mind, but it wasn't your place to ask. The again, you didn't feel shy to question the tall overlord, so you simply blurted out,

"Gundham, what motivates you to act different? I think it's cool but how do you not get tired of doing it? I'm sorry if this is too forward of a question, I hope you don't mind."

Gundham's pace became a much slower walk. He closed his eyes thinking about how to answer. After a bit of silence you regretted your decision. What if it's really personal and he has to make something up now? Is he mad? Is he worried I don't want to be his friend? Does he not want to be my friend? Why was h-

Your thoughts were interrupted by a deep sigh. Not one of anger or negative emotion, just a sign of defeat.

"Attention has been an issue for me since around my 60th moon. (around 5 years old) My mother and father only gave attention to me when I did something cute. Otherwise what I would say didn't matter to them."

Oh shit. You weren't always the most sensitive but you already felt like crying and giving Gundham a big hug. He deserves so much more attention than the amount his parents gave him.

"Due to that arrangement, if I needed them I would have to put on my role as a warlock. Then they would take a video of me and give me their time. Eventually as I grew it wasn't cute anymore, but it became a bit of a habit. It has never been too successful when making allies, but it is comforting. Eventually it got to the point where they would tell me they wish I didn't grow up. Of course, it's something I can't control."

Your lip quivered. You wanted to beat the shit out of Gundhams parents, but you also wanted to take care of him. 

After no response from you (since you were trying not to cry) Gundham stopped walking and looked at you, a bit confused.

"My confidante! Why is your mouth shaking?! Are you in need of assistance?" He worriedly turns towards you.

"Gundham, *sniff snort* can I have a hug?"

After a moment of taking in your question, he opened his arms. Gundham didn't do well with physical contact. He usually avoided it as much as possible. For some reason, he couldn't say no to you. In fact, he didn't want to say no.

The dim light from the campus lamps illuminated your scrunched up face as you closed in for a big bear hug. Gundham took that time to appreciate your looks. Although he wouldn't admit it to himself, he found you stunning.

As he snapped back to reality he felt warm little arms wrap around his waist as you buried your face into him. You got some snot on his black shirt as you quietly cried and sniffled to yourself.

"I'm sorry Gundham *sniff sniff* I'm sorry you had to do that for attention I-"

Although you couldn't see at the time, his eyes were blown wide.

"I promise you don't need to be any certain way *massive fucking bazoonga snot sniff* t- to get attention ok? But you said it's comforting to act that way a- and i'm so happy you have something that comforts you."

Gundhams shirt was damp with salty tears and other face liquids. He was a little speechless. He wasn't sure why. There was nothing too powerful about your words but he couldn't speak.

After a moment of shock Gundham placed his hand on your head, stroking your hair a bit with his thumb. 

"Thank you." He muttered quietly. 

His sudden shyness slowly turned your solemn expression to a honest little smile behind a bunch of gross tears. You looked so cute to him. 

As you made contact with Gundham's eyes (that were both gray instead of bi colored like in school) his face got a deeper shade of red. 

After that moment you realized what you did to his shirt.

"AH! Oh i'm so sorry Gundham I know you just changed into this and I got so much snot and everything on it i'm so sorry I'll wash it fo-"

You were cut off by a soft kiss. 

WHAT DA FUCC

YOUR FIRST KISS?! WHAAAAAAAAAWGWAAAAAAHAGAGAGAGAG

Gundhams big hand held lightly onto your chin as he lifted your face into the kiss. 

It lasted only about a second, but damn.

Your stomach started fluttering WAY more than it should. You were about to shit yourself or something.

"GOODNESS! I deeply apologize my marrer- I should have asked first.."

Gundham began babbling a bunch of apologetic nonsense.

"Yo," you started, unable to cut off Gundhams apologies, "YO- it's ok Gundham I didn't mind at all."

He was relieved. You both were tired due to the overwhelming emotions you both just experienced. Gundham grabbed your hand gingerly and led you home. Neither of you spoke much, but It wasn't awkward. You needed time to process it all on the way back into your dorm.

A little nervous, you changed Into some comfy shorts and a random shirt of Gundham's. It was kind of him to lend you some clothes since your luggage was who knows where. The shirt was a little big on you, and to him it looked amazing.

You both crawled into his (king size bed) and began to drift to sleep. You kept a body pillow between you two so you don't have to worry so much about accidentally touching.

"Goodnight Gundham"

"Goodnight y/n"


End file.
